Gratulerer Med Dagen!
by RiceIsMyLife
Summary: Norway's birthday is coming up, and Denmark plans to surprise him with a party. The thing is, he completely forgot about it. DenNor and maaaybe a l'il SuFin. (super stupid summary asdf)
1. Prologue

A/N: Should've made this a few months back, but I didn't have the time. ^^;; Welp, sorry if it's so meh. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya!

* * *

The room was a tad dim, as the sky was cloudy. It was a bit messy, too. Clothes were strung everywhere, so were beer cans. Denmark was lying lazily on his large bed, his pillow covering his sleepy face. There was a buzzing sound, emitting from his bottom. A shrill, beeping tone kept on ringing across the room. He groaned as he tried to find the snooze button on his alarm clock. His hands almost reached the button when he fell flat on the floor. He let out another groan, as he tried to stand up. He pushed the button and went on to look for the strange buzzing noise. He felt something hard under his blanket, and it had a light that was blinking. He raised the covers and answered his cellphone.

"Who would call me at this time of the morning?" he asked the person on his phone. He glanced at his clock. It was 8:45 am.

"Hello? Denmark?" Finland said at the other end.

"Finny? What do you want?" the other asked, annoyed.

"Denmark, don't tell me you forgot!" Finland said.

The Dane raised an eyebrow. "W-what are you talking about?" he said nervously. "I-I wasn't d-drunk last night, I-I swear!"

Finland sighed and said, "Denmark, don't you remember what day is it today?"

"Huh?" Denmark asked him. He was puzzled, but then he did feel like he had forgotten something. There was this little thing that was tugging at his mind, which, in turn, irritated him. He looked nonchalantly at his calendar.

"Denmark," Finland said in a disappointed tone. "It's Norway's birthday today. How could you forget that we're throwing a surprise party for him? You were the one who told us a couple of weeks ago, remember?"

Denmark dropped his phone as soon as he heard the words roll in his ears, and as soon as he found the date on that day.

_"It's Norway's birthday today. How could you forget that we're throwing a surprise party for him? You were the one who told us a couple of weeks ago, remember?"_

_Norway's birthday today_

_Surprise party_

_You told us a couple of weeks ago_

_Remember?_

_Remember..._

"H-hello? Denmark? A-are you still there?" Finland asked him as his voice echoed in the silent room.

"It's Norge's birthday," Denmark told himself.

**"How could I have forgotten?"**

* * *

A/N: Oh snaps. *dramatic music as camera zooms in on author's face*  
Pleh, it's 10 pm, what would you expect?


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Heehee.  
I made the prologue and the first chapter in one night. *fireworks*  
Ehem, now that I'm distracted by the activity on Tumblr (what I'm fascinated even though I don't have followers creys) I should stop... for now. (and I'm starting to get sleepy.)  
Hetalia: Hidekaz Himaruya; This fic: MINE! (see what I did there?)

* * *

_A few weeks earlier…_

"Cheers, everyone!"

A voice echoed throughout the pub. It looked gloomy, as there were only a few lights open. The pub looked grungy and it smelled damp inside. The only sounds that can be heard were the clinking of beer mugs, and the voices of three men. It was 1 in the morning, and they were the only people left.

"Hey, that's my fucking beer, you wanker!" England angrily roared. His face was all red, and his necktie was tied on his forehead. His shirt was unbuttoned all the way, and his coat was, for some apparent reason, plugged in the mighty throne. He looked at the Prussian who, according to him, drank his beer.

Prussia chugged the beer and put the mug down on the table. Whenever he'd get drunk with his friends, he'd usually take their beer "by mistake". He wiped the froth off his mouth with the back of his hand and let out a laugh. He said, "_Whoops._ It looks like you're all out. Guess you'd have to buy you _and the awesome me_ another one."

England stood up from his chair and charged at Prussia, knocking over the table. He shouted, "FUCK OFF OR ELSE I'LL CALL HENRY AND CUT OFF YOUR BLOODY HEAD!" He grabbed the collar of his shirt and started to say some inappropriate words to the Prussian. Prussia pushed him off, which enraged him more.

"Bring it on, loser. No one can ever defeat the great and awesome Prussia!" Prussia said as he laughed maniacally. They engaged in a fistfight, in which Denmark wasn't part of, obviously. It made him feel left out, so, in order to get in the fight, he waved his arms in the air (**like no one cared**), shouted random Danish words and charged at the confused men.

* * *

A few minutes later, Sweden and Finland, along with a very sleepy America and a very pissed off Germany, were standing in the pub, shocked to see at the damaged the three men had done, both to the pub, and themselves. England was lying in a heap in a corner of the pub. Prussia was sitting, or rather, _sleeping_ in an awkward position in a chair. Denmark was lying stomach down, unconscious, on a broken table. The pub employees were all huddled in a corner, teeth chattering with fear.

"Bloody fucking wanker." the Englishman moaned.

"Heh, I'm awesome..." the Prussian said in his sleep.

"Nrgh… Lego Dick Beer…" the Dane muttered unconsciously.

"H-have a nice n-night…." the pub manager said as they left with their drunk, uh, acquaintances.

* * *

Sweden and Finland drove Denmark home, as Norway might inflict more pain on him and Iceland would just simply say 'no'.

A couple of minutes later, Denmark regained consciousness. He looked around him and he was puzzled that he was inside a car. After a while, he noticed that Sweden was driving the car.

"S-Sweden?... F-Finland?..." he peered at the figures sitting at the front seats.

"I still can't believe that kerfuffle's a- oh, good morning, Denmark!" Finland said.

"Heheh, hellooooooo!" he replied. Apparently, he was still drunk. He sat up and looked around him. He made a few remarks about the car (and made a few jokes about Ikea) which made Sweden pretty much annoyed. He muttered something under his breath, to which Finland replied, "No, we can't just leave him all alone in the streets! H-he might go ding dong ditching o-or… or worse!" One time, they really did ditch Denmark on the road, and he went to all the houses, shouting at their faces to "Suck my dick!" Let's just say it didn't end well for all the other Nordic countries.

"Tch… Fine." Sweden said with a stoic face. Finland let out a sigh of relief. As for Denmark, he was just sitting at the back, singing something about rainbow Vikings.

For the whole car ride it was just pure silence, until they reached Denmark's house.

"Bye, Denmark! Oh, and don't forget, Norway's birthday is coming up in a few weeks!" Finland told the drunk Dane.

He replied with a smug look on his face, "Don't worry! I won't forget his birthday! Actually, I'm throwing a surprise party for him! Tell Icey for me, would ya?"

Finland's face brightened. He said, "Sure! I'd love to! I can't wait to see the look on Norway's face! Okay, see you then!"

As Denmark trudged to the front door, Sweden felt relieved as they drove away. Even though his face didn't show it, he still felt relieved.

"Now continuing my story," Finland told him. "I still can't believe kerfuffle's a real word! I thought Sealand learned it from the internet or, worse... from Denmark!..."

* * *

A/N: Annoyed by the side comments yet?  
I know you are.  
*stares real hard at computer monitor like some freak*  
Oh, and that kerfuffle thing?  
I got that from a post from tumblr!  
The blog's called deal-with-sealand (the url won't appear so yeah)  
Check it out. It's amazing. *sparkles*


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: I got lazy to finish this yesterday because I'm trying to make the design for Dave's shirt! Yeap, I'm going as Dave for the school fair! Sadly, I don't have a baseball shirt AND a wig, so I'll have to make my own variant. Heck, I'm even pasting a sylladex on my bag. Hetalia (5eva) belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya~

* * *

Denmark clumsily picked up his phone. "Finny, you still there?" he asked Finland.

"Oh, yeah, I'm still here! So, where's the party at?" he asked Denmark, who was racking his brain for ideas. Where could he possibly hold the party? He couldn't think of any place to go to, as it would be hard and he'd ask for reservations and that would be a lot of work, which he didn't really like.

Denmark sighed and was about to tell him that he's down with chicken pox when suddenly, he had a brilliant idea.

"Uh… It's a-at… my place! Yeah, here, at my place! Just like I said!" he said and managed a stifled laugh.

The Finn seemed content and replied, "Okay then! I'll tell Iceland about that in a while. Sweden, Sealand and I will be there in a few minutes, alright?"

"Moooooooooom! Where are we going? Where are we going?" Denmark heard Sealand on the other end, relentlessly asking Finland to where they were going.

**"HEEEEY SEALAAAAND!"** Denmark said loudly, which almost made Finland's ear bleed.

"D-Denmark… I'm s-still on the o-other end…." he said, whining.

Denmark scratched the back of his head and replied, "Oh, sorry about that, heh."

"Well, I hope you're ready for the party!" Finland told him.

"Pfft, I'm already hanging up the streamers!" Denmark said.

With a slight tone of doubt, Finland bid farewell. As soon as the conversation ended, Denmark started rolling on the floor, panicking.

"OhmygoshwhatamIgonnadothey'recominginafewminutesandI'mnotevendressedupyetahhhNorg e'sbirthdayasdf" he rambunctiously said. He stood up a few seconds later, with a toothbrush in his mouth, walking around his messy room to find some clothes. After putting on some clothes, Denmark ran off to find some streamers, balloons, and the like.

When they arrived, Sealand hopped off the car first. He was excited about the party, as he just knew now. Finland decided not to tell him a few days earlier, as he might spill it out to Norway.

"Uncle Denmaaark! We're heeeere!" Sealand said, ringing the doorbell over and over again. He also knocked on the door so hard, that it made his hand a bit red.

Denmark was just running back home when he saw the car parked in front of his house. He entered through the back door, threw the stuff on the couch and went up to open the door. Sealand was talking to Sweden about balloons while he was knocking on the door, so he wasn't _exactly_ looking at the door. As Denmark opened the door, Sealand accidentally punched him in the vital regions. He stammered back and fell on the floor.

"U-Uncle Denmark? What are you doing on the floor?" Sealand asked Denmark as he went to his uncle.

"D'nm'rk? Y'u 'lr'ght?" Sweden mumbled to the Dane who was in extreme pain. Finland rushed over and quickly apologized for what Sealand has done. Sealand, on the other hand, was completely oblivious to what he has done.

"Hey, Uncle Denmark, why does this party look so boring? And where's the food? I'm huuuuungry!" Sealand wailed as Sweden and Finland helped Denmark to his feet.

Denmark laughed stiffly and said, "W-what? Psh, this party's… the best party ever!"

"Yeah, Denmark, Sea-kun's right…. Oh, and where are those streamers you were talking about? I thought that you already hung them up?" Finland said, eyeing Denmark suspiciously.

Denmark gulped and replied, "I, uh… I wanted Sweden to help me since he's so tall and majestic! Right, Sweden?" Denmark put a shoulder around Sweden as he said, "Hm, fine. I'll h'lp."

"Where's the food, where's the food, where's the food?!" Sealand said as he jumped up and down the couch.

"Sealand, that's dangerous! Go down that sofa right now, mister!" Finland scolded Sealand as he went down the sofa and looked around the house for something to do. As Finland was apologizing for Sealand's antics, Sweden put an arm around his shoulder, which startled Finland.

"S-Sve… w-what's wrong?..." Finland asked Sweden as he tried his best to put on a smile.

"M'wife c'n m'ke g'd f'd." Sweden told Denmark, who was very much pleased to hear that. He went to the kitchen, grabbed an apron, and gave it to Finland.

"Yeah, what Sweden said, Finny. Now go to the kitchen, you little smart ass, you." Denmark said as he pat Finland on the back. Finland sighed and went to the kitchen. Sealand caught his "mother" go to the kitchen.

"Mama! Can I help you bake a cake for Uncle Norway? Pleeaaase? I'll be a good boy from now on! I swear!" he asked Finland, who was happy enough to get a little bit of help.

"I guess," Finland told him. "But you have to follow my instructions, understood?"

"Okay!" Sealand happily agreed. They went inside the kitchen as Sweden and Denmark prepared the living room for the party.

* * *

A/N: I finished it before my cousins even arrive! Yes!~  
Anyhoo, thanks for the review! IT MEANS A LOT. ;v;  
I hope that I can finish the third chapter BEFORE Christmas! (Yeap, it's officially Christmas eve here! It's only 2 pm, though.)  
Thanks for reading~ I'll post the third chapter ASAP! (Well, good luck, though, since I tend to be lazy at times. ^^;;)


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Merry Christmas guys! ovo I finished this at 2 am when our Christmas party ended, but then dad already turned off the wi-fi, so, proot. Now, my hair's in a mess, I haven't eaten breakfast yet (my whole family stayed over at our place, so yeah it looks like Hogwarts or something here.) and yeah. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya!

* * *

After an hour, the living room was all set up. The cake was in the oven, and the two men were resting as they caught the scent of Finland's cake working its magic.

"Seems like you two had a hard time setting up the place, huh?" Finland asked them.

"Hm." Sweden simply responded.

"Yeah, and the streamers were pretty hard to hang! Good thing Sweden's here! Right, Sweden, ol' buddy?" he said, giving Sweden a pat on the back. Sweden merely stared at him, as Denmark's laugh faded off. Finland sat down on a chair, and as soon as he sat down, his phone rang.

"Oh, excuse me, uh, hello?" he kindly asked the caller.

"Finland? It's me, Iceland." he told Finland.

"Oh, Iceland! Where are you? Denmark's place's all set up and the cake's baking in the oven now!" Finland said, in a good mood.

"Er, that's the problem..." he told him.

"What's wrong?" Finland worriedly asked him. "Are you sick? Can't you come to the party?"

"No, no," Iceland said. "I'm not sick. It's just that Norway's pretty curious to where I'm going."

"Oh." Finland said. Denmark and Sweden were watching Finland talk with Iceland on the other end.

"Put it on microphone! I want to know what's happening!" Denmark said, bothered to what Iceland was telling Finland. He put the conversation on microphone for everyone in the room to hear.

"Finland, are you there?" Iceland asked him.

"Just spill it out!" Denmark said brashly.

"Okay, okay, fine, jeez," he told the Dane. "Okay, so, I was about to go to the party when big bro- I mean, Norway was there, standing. I guess that he was just about to knock on the door. Anyways, he asked where you guys were and-"

"Norge was... _Norge was looking for me_?!" Denmark said, his face plastered with a mile-wide grin.

"No, I was referring to Sweden and Finland." Iceland replied.

"Oh... go on, then." he said, dipping his head.

"So, he thought that you guys were out on some date and you left Sealand with Denmark, which he thought was a bad idea."

The Dane dropped his head lower while the Finn and the Swede both had a pink tint across their faces, due to Norway's guess.

"Okay, I should really stop putting these side comments here. So, he asked me where I was going since I opened the door before he even knocked. I also looked pretty dapper, so he was **really** suspecting something."

"You? Dapper?" Denmark said, sniggering.

"Do you want me to continue my story or not?" Iceland asked Denmark. Denmark always pissed off Iceland to no end whenever he had the chance.

"Fine, fine." Denmark said.

"I told him that it wasn't his business. He blocked my way and told me that he won't leave and he won't let me leave either unless I tell him where I was going. So, yeah, pretty much I'm stuck in my closet talking to you guys."

"Wait, closet?" Finland asked him. Suddenly, they heard ruffling.

A monotonous voice said, "Iceland? Are you here?" It was pretty faint, but it was enough for the three men to hear.

"Sorry, gotta go." he said.

"Iceland, what are you doing the-"

_toot toot toot_

* * *

"So, Iceland's stuck in a closet with Norway on his tail?" Denmark concluded.

"Pr'ty m'ch." Sweden said.

"How can Iceland help us now?" Finland said. It was either to let Norway know about the party, or to scrap the party and feast on Finland's cake.

Denmark's head was spinning. He can't scrap the party _now_. He woke up damn early for that. Suddenly...

"How if..." he said. Sweden and Finland listened attentively. They'd do anything to make the best birthday party for Norway. After all, he's a member of the Nordic 5.

"How if we use Iceland as bait so that Norway can come here? I mean, that way, I can't make a really lame excuse and get smacked in the face! Well, I might get smacked in the face, but then the party would really surprise Norge and then he'd think I'm pretty cool and then-" Denmark rambled on and on, drifting into dreamland, or rather, _his very own fantasy land in which Norway would think he's really cool and they'll live happily ever after with little babies and unicorns everywhere._

"Hm, th't m'ght w'rk." Sweden said. He felt happy that Denmark had a plan, but, as always, it didn't show up on his signature stoic face.

"Yeah, sure! It's the only thing we got!" Finland said, who was dialing Iceland's number on his phone. The plan was fool proof.

"Hello?" Iceland answered.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry, but currently, I have an on/off writer's block ^^;;  
I STILL DON'T HAVE THE CHRISTMAS FEELS WHY IS THAT T^T (even though my mom gave me 3 minimalist-ish books and chocolate. Yum.)  
Oh well.  
Isang Maligayang Pasko at Manigong Bagong Taon sa inyong lahat!~


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: I can't thank you all enough for the views and reviews I've been getting! ;v; My cousin tried to read this chapter, actually. _Tried._ Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya!

* * *

"So, yeah, I think you could just think up some excuse to drag him here." Denmark told Iceland.

"Uh, o-okay then..." he said.

"I bet he'd make a pretty lame excuse about a date with his refrigerator-puffin hybrid girlfriend..." Denmark whispered to Sweden, who let out a little chuckle.

"I heard that! You're lucky Sheila isn't over! She'd be pretty mad at you if she heard that!" he fumed.

"Sheila?" Finland asked him curiously. Denmark howled louder, slapping Sweden's shoulder, much to his annoyance.

* * *

When Finland hung up, Norway found Iceland inside the bathtub. Iceland acted as if that was normal and casually said, "So, how's it going?"

"What are you doing in the bathtub?" Norway asked him.

He quickly got out and said, "N-never mind about that! It's... it's none of your business!"

"Okay then," Norway said, shrugging. "I was just asking if you had darts or something."

Iceland curiously asked, "I think so, why?" Norway playing darts? He didn't think so.

"Well, could I borrow some?" he asked him. "It's getting pretty boring here."

He led him downstairs, and got 3 darts. Norway went to get his rucksack. He rummaged in it to look for a picture, Denmark's picture, to be specific. It even had a picture frame, but it had no glass with it.

"What are you up to?" Iceland asked him. He hasn't brought up the "lame excuse" yet, as he was really curious to what he was going to do with the darts and Denmark's picture.

Norway placed books on Iceland's dining table. He put the picture on the stack of books and went a few steps back. He got a dart, aimed it at the picture, and _whoosh_.

**Bullseye.**

**Right on the (Danish) nose. **

"Oh. Well, that looks real fun," Iceland said stiffly, as he was in shock. " B-but... I was just about to leave, er, to... get some, uh, food for Mr. Puffin! Yeah, that."

Norway stopped to say, "But, why do you look all dressed up if all you're going to do is buy _puffin food_?"

"Well, I might go over to Sheila's house as well..." he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

While Norway removed the three darts from Denmark's picture, Iceland said, "Do you think she'll like flowers?"

"I don't know, she's your girlfriend, you should know," Norway said. "Hey, I just noticed something..."

Iceland gulped and said, "W-what is it?"

Norway went over to him, and looked at him suspiciously. He said, "You still call me 'Norway' and not 'big brother'."

Iceland let out a sigh of relief, which Norway noticed as well and said, "Iceland, are you hiding something from me?"

"N-no! No, no, I'm not hiding anything from you!" he said.

"Iceland, what's going on?" Norway said.

"I... I just thought that, er, you'd rather be called 'Your Norwegian-ness' or something since, er, i-it's your birthday today, right?" Iceland stammered.

"Hm," Norway said. "Very well, then. That has a nice ring to it. Let's go, now."

"Huh? Go where?" Iceland asked him.

"To buy puffin food, remember?" he said.

Iceland said something that seemed to be what was the worst "stiff laugh" in the history of the world. Norway didn't notice since he was busy dragging off Iceland to buy puffin food. He didn't have anything else to do on his birthday, anyways. Sweden and Finland were out, and what in the world would he even do with **Denmark**, of all people? He did remember last year, though, when he woke up finding out that Denmark decorated his room overnight. He was really pissed since his room looked like some colorful bird shat on it and then accidentally stepped on it, but, deep down, he was a _bit_ happy that someone was thoughtful enough to do that. Only a _bit_, though.

'_Hold on a second... why did I even remember that?'_ Norway thought to himself, shrugging it off.

"Hey, Norway, can we just go to Sheila's first before buying Mr. Puffin some food?" Iceland asked him, dragging him to the street on his left.

"But, I thought Sheila lived over _there_?" Norway said, pointing to the other direction.

Iceland kept on dragging him and said, "She moved somewhere around here a couple of days ago."

"Well, okay then," he said. "It's pretty sweet of you though to hold your big brother's hand while walking to your girlfriend's house..."

Iceland retrieved his hand and told him, "J-just follow me, alright?"

"I think you forgot something." Norway told him.

"What?" he asked him.

Norway said, "It's my birthday today, so that means I can do _anything I_ _want._"

"Yeah, so?" Iceland said.

"Either you call me 'big brother' or 'Your whatever-you-said'." Norway told him. He was mortified. He was being forced to pick between becoming a little brother that he can push around or becoming some royal slave. That _still _can be pushed around.

"Fine," he muttered, looking at the ground. "...big brother."

Norway patted his head and said, "Good."

* * *

A/N: Sorry if the chapter's pretty blech. I just recovered from a bout of writer's block. And post-Christmas depression. And I just knew that I have some papers due when we get back to school in January. Sad me is sad. I need a colorful bird that shits on Norwegian bedrooms to hug. :( Siiiiiigh, oh well, that's life. Thanks for reading, btw! (sorry for ranting on the story! :( )


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Nyerp. Sowee for doing the things that I did on this chapter. :( HAH OMFG MY FEELS (sorry, I have moody swingys since it's already nighttime! I LOVE NIGHTTIME! STARS ARE PRETTY! ishouldreallyshutupnowshould i)  
Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya!

* * *

Denmark was walking back and forth around the room. He was panicking. Iceland and Norway would be here in a few minutes, a-and, aaaand...

"Author, just tell the readers that I'm fucking nervous, alright?" Denmark shouted in the air. Sweden blankly looked at him, while Finland suddenly covered Sealand's ears.

Finland whispered to Sweden, "What is he doing?"

He replied, "I th'nk h's br'k'ng th' f'rth w'll." They kept on staring at him as he shouted more special words to the author. Pissed off, he said, "Just get on with the story." **(And the author gladly agreed.)**

As Denmark just said, he was nervous. How will Norway react? Will he get pissed off again? Will he finally see that Denmark's pretty cool? Will he smack him in the face?

"Don't worry," Finland said, assuring him. "I think that he'll be really glad about this party! I know I would!" Sweden nodded in approval. Sealand ran to his Uncle and said, "Yeah! Uncle Norway would be pretty surprised if he sees this party! He'd love the cake too, since my mama baked it!"

Denmark ruffled the little micronation's blond hair. After getting all of this support, there was no way that he'd back down. _Even crappy authors like this author right here can't break his spirit._

* * *

After a few minutes of waiting, there was a knock on the door. Finland told everyone to keep quiet and hide. Sweden went to get the cake in the kitchen, Sealand hid behind the couch, and Denmark tried his best to hide behind a lamp.

"Tch. Best hiding place ever," he said. "Even that dumb author _can't_ find me."

After breaking the fourth wall _again_, the author got pissed and decided to shut Denmark's mouth up by not mentioning him that much in the succeeding words.

Finland heard a loud conversation, or rather, argument, outside the door.

"B-but-"

"NO! I'M **NOT** ENTERING THIS HOUSE!"

"Norway-"

"IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TODAY!"

"B-big brother, you have to-"

"I WILL NEVER-"

"Oh, h-hello, Iceland, Norway!" Finland said as he opened the door. Norway was lifting Iceland by the collar as the door swung open.

"Finland? W-what are you doing at... What are you d-doing _here _of all places?" Norway said in disgust.

"Oh, come in, come in! I have something to show you, Norway! I bet you'll be really _surprised_ about it!" Finland said, trying to contain his giggling. He was really excited to see the look on his friend's face.

Norway entered the house with Iceland. When they were led into the living room, they saw streamers, party balloons, and a big sign that said, "Happy Birthday, Norway!"

"S'rpr'se." Sweden grunted as he entered the room with the cake.

"Surprise, Uncle Norway!" Sealand said, emerging from his hiding place. As Norway looked around the room, he saw Denmark's hard-to-find hiding place.

He smacked his forehead with his palm, as Iceland shook his head in disgust. Finland laughed stiffly as Sweden stood there with the cake.

"Oh my," Norway said sarcastically, well, that's how he wanted it to sound. "Where in the world could Denmark be?" When Denmark heard Norway saying that, he couldn't manage to hide his giggling fits.

"Like I said, Best. Hiding place. **Ever.**" he told to himself, and not to someone else.

Norway walked over to him and said, "Hm, this lamp looks pretty unsuspicious. Only someone **really** smart can hide behind this... _lamp_."

'_Norge thinks I'm smart!_' he thought to himself. As Denmark was busy fangirling, or, fanboying over that thought, he didn't notice that Norway crept up behind him.

"Stupid.", Norway told him, smacking him in the head. He went out of his hiding place and told Norway, "Surpriiiiiiiiise! Isn't this the best party ever or what?"

Norway didn't waste a minute and headed to the front door. Denmark went after him and grabbed his hand.

"Let go!" he said, struggling to get away from the Dane, but his grip was too strong. What was wrong with him?

"C'mon, don't you want to blow out the candles first?" he told him. They went to Sweden, who still had the cake in his hands, miraculously unharmed for at least a minute inside Denmark's house.

"Tch... fine." he said. He blushed lightly, as he was a _bit_ touched about the surprise party. Finland got some matches and lighted the lone candle on the cake. He went towards the cake and started to huff.

"Aren't you going to wish for something yet?" Finland asked him. He nodded and closed his eyes. The flame felt a bit warm on his face, as it was a little cold outside. Denmark couldn't help but stare at him. He looked really cute with the little flame's light flickering on his solemn face. In those moments, Denmark suddenly remembered something. Something really, **really **important.

**He hasn't got a present for Norway yet.**

* * *

A/N: Sowee for bwaking the fowth wall. :(  
I'm the worst author ever. ^^  
Oh, and excuse me for using too much italics. It's addicting, if you tell me.  
Thanks for (still bearing with me) reading!


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Soooo, here it is! It took up almost 3 pages on Word! My new record. ^^  
Idk if the next chapter will be up in a few hours, or in a few days~ Stay tuned!  
Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya!

* * *

'_What am I even going to get him?_' he thought to himself as he buried his face in his hands. As he was sulking, he hatched up a plan to get the present.

He decided to sneak to the back door, drive as fast as he can, buy the first thing that he sees that seems cool, drive back like crazy, somersault dramatically 5 times, and do a split in front of Norway, presenting him the gift that would lead to their life together. His plan was perfect, not to mention carefully designed in such a fashion that it would totally work.

'_Norway's been there for at least a minute now,_' he thought, looking at him, who still had his eyes closed. '_I wonder what he's wishing for... Nah, I think he's thinking of how cool this party is._'

He did Phase 1 of his plan, which was to sneak to the back door. They were encircling Norway make some wish, so no one would notice him _run to the back door at the speed of light_.

Finland was beside Sweden, who was still holding the cake, of course. Sealand was on Norway's left, holding a glass of punch in his right hand. Iceland was behind Norway, mumbling the words to the song. Denmark was trying to run to the back door.

"Hey," Sealand said. "Why haven't we sung 'Happy Birthday' yet?"

Sweden said, "H's r'ght." They all started to sing an off-key Happy Birthday. Well, it may be off-key, but it's off-key to a whole new level. It's an off-key song sung by a family.

'_Thank goodness,_' Denmark thought. '_That oughta buy them more time. This plan's so perfect! What could possibly go wrong?_'

As Denmark "snuck" to the back door, he was still thinking of how clever the plan was. He was so distracted that he accidentally bumped into Finland, who bumped Sealand. As he got bumped, he spilled the punch, which was filled to the brim, on Iceland, who looked behind him. Norway got hit by Iceland turning around, causing him to lose balance since he was on tiptoe, about to blow the candle on the cake. The final result was Norway landing on Sweden, with cake on his face.

"Whoops." was all Denmark managed to say after seeing the aftermath caused by Phase 1 of his brilliant plan.

"My punch." Sealand said, looking at the empty glass. All its contents were on Iceland, who now had a soaked, purple shirt.

"Oh my," Finland said, looking at Sweden and Norway. "A-are you two alright?" He helped them up as Norway said, "I'm fine, I'm _perfectly_ fine." As he said the last statement, he glared at Denmark.

"H-hold on," Denmark said, rushing to the kitchen. "I-I have a towel here... somewhere..."

Norway furiously said, "I don't want or need **any** of your help!" He stormed out of the house, his face still white from the icing.

Iceland grabbed the towel from Denmark's hands and followed Norway, without saying a word.

"Mom," Sealand said, tugging on Finland's shirt. "Is Uncle Denmark in trouble?"

He sighed and said, "I'm afraid so."

* * *

"Just let me-" Iceland said, trying to wipe the icing off his face.

"No!" Norway replied, grabbing the towel. "I'll do it myself!" He wiped the icing off his sticky face with the damp towel.

"S-so," Iceland said, with concern in his voice. "A-are you okay?"

"Do I look like I'm okay?" Norway said, fuming. Iceland simply looked at the ground.

"I was humiliated in there," Norway said, pointing angrily to the house. "And on my own birthday!"

"B-but-" Iceland said, trying to explain that it was just an accident.

"No!" Norway shouted. "All Denmark has ever done to me are bad things! Whether it's my birthday or not, he'd always manage to piss me off! Haven't you noticed that? He'd piss you off too, right? Well, I've already had it! I'm done! I'm done with Denmark! **I will hate him for as long as I live!**"

Iceland stuttered, "N-Norway..."

"What?!" he said.

"D-Denmark..." Iceland continued to stutter.

"I don't ever want to hear that name again, understand?"

"B-but... _he's behind you._"

Norway looked behind him and saw Denmark, mortified. He had this pained look on his face, like a child that broke his favorite toy. Norway looked at him, shocked.

"D-don't worry," Denmark said. "I... I heard everything you said and... well, if you really feel that way... I guess that... I need to... leave you alone..."

"H-huh?" Norway said, as he was still shocked that Denmark was behind him all along. That he heard the horrible things that he had said about him.

"T-that's what you want for your b-birthday, right?" Denmark said, with tears in his eyes. "W-well... h-here you go... Happy Birthday, Norge!"

"H-hey, Anko, come on..." Norway said, trying to grab his hand, but Denmark didn't let him.

"A-and to think that I even..." he said, a tear dropping on the ground.

_"Loved you."_

* * *

A/N: Hey, CrystalTears631, did I get "Denmark messing things up" right? I really hope so!  
Ack, I can't write dramatic things like this idk. I was actually laughing my butt off while writing this.  
So yeah, after writing the dramatic thingys there, I sat down for a while to recollect my thoughts because **OMFG DENMARK WAS BEHIND YOU ALL THE TIME MY FEELS I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I WROTE THIS NOOO  
**Excuse me, I'll be right back.**  
**(The author would like to extend her gratitude to all the people who have been reading this fictional prose of hers. And, no, I am not Rose Lalonde or someone else, thank you very much.)


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Nyergh.  
Apparently this is the last chapter :'(  
Thanks for reading! REALLY. THANKS. (no sarcasm intended. author is just creepy as fuck)  
I'm sorry for the succeeding words that you are about to read. I'm just not that experienced in writing that... er... kind of material.  
Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya!

* * *

"What am I even thinking?" Denmark told himself. He turned his back and walked away as fast as he could. He just wished that he could melt away with the snow at that moment. Norway's words echoed in his mind as tears rolled down his cheeks. As he wept, he silently vowed that he would never stop walking. He really just wanted to go as far away from Norway as possible. That's what he wants for his birthday, right?

"Hey!" a voice shouted behind him. Norway was chasing after him.

"Anko, could you just stop for a moment?" he said, finally catching up to Denmark.

"What do you want?" Denmark said in a brash tone. "I thought that you wanted to be left _alone_."

Norway looked shyly at the ground and said, "I… I'm sorry…" Denmark stood there silently, looking at him. He didn't even budge or mutter anything.

"I'm… I'm really sorry for everything I said, alright? I-it's just… it's just kinda…_ sweet_ for you to throw me a party…" Norway said, blushing lightly as he said the last phrase.

"W-well," Denmark said. "You're welcome. I'm really glad that you liked it."

"H-hey, guys," Iceland said. "I'm just gonna go _there_… you know…_ inside._ **Where it's warm.**" He simply walked towards the house as the two didn't really care._ They didn't even notice him a few meters away._

Because Iceland butted in, he had a few moments to think of whether he'd tell Denmark _something_ or not. Even Iceland didn't know what that something was. His heart was pounding, and he knew that he was as red as the roses that censored France's vital regions. He opened his mouth to talk, but nothing came out.

"H-hey, Norge," Denmark said, waving his hand across his face. "Are you alright?"

"I... er…" Norway mumbled. Suddenly, he had the urge to grab his hand. Denmark's hand was just there, casually existing there, and he could just get it and swing it around. He didn't know. _He's been reading too much fluff on this website._

"H-hey," Denmark said, shocked. "W-what… what are you doing?!"

It seems that Norway's hand had a mind of its own. His hand was warm, and it was a bit big. Norway looked straight at the ground and mumbled something.

"What?" Denmark said.

"Shoot, he didn't hear me." he mumbled once more. He never actually had the chance to tell him that he loved him too. He'd just go all defensive whenever Denmark's there, as so not to catch him off-guard. He hasn't been angry with Denmark; it's just that he's still finding the right way and the right time to tell him those three special words.

"Are you dizzy or so-" Denmark said.

Norway wrapped his hands around Denmark's neck and kissed him. It was a short, but sweet, kiss, just like some of those kisses that they described on that website with the crazy stories. Denmark stood there, dazed, as Norway smiled faintly.

"That's what I've _always_ wanted for my birthday." Norway said, matter-of-factly.

Denmark smirked and replied, "Well, why didn't you say so?" He pulled him in for another kiss, and this time, a few meters away, three certain people were looking at the sight outside the window.

"I'm cold." Norway said. As soon as he said so, Denmark carried him off,_ bride style_, to his humble abode. Obviously, Norway declined his offer to carry him, but he didn't really have any say in that decision. _**After all, it's Denmark we're talking about here.**_

**"It's that stupid author again!"** Denmark said, waving his fist in the air. As he angrily waved his fist in the air, he accidentally dropped Norway in front of the door. He stood up and smacked Denmark on the back of his head.**_ Hard._**

"Can you stop arguing with the author and go inside? Sometimes, I even wonder why I like you." Norway said, annoyed. Denmark went inside, his arms crossed.

"At least Norge_ likes_ me. Stupid author." Denmark grumbled.

_**And with that, a bolt of lightning struck Denmark because he called me stupid. He died a horrible death and everyone ate cake while his burnt carcass was disposed of and never seen again. The End.**_

_No, I'm just kidding. (Of course, I am.)_

"H-hey!" Denmark said after being resuscitated. "It's no fun being killed off!"

"Just shut up and eat your cake." Norway told him.

He stuffed his mouth with cake (much to the annoyance of Sealand) and told Norway, "Mh lhhr fhhr!"

"What?" Norway replied. What was he up to now?

Denmark swallowed the chunk of cake he stuffed in his mouth and said once more, "I love you." He kissed Norway on the cheek with his lips smeared with icing.

Norway rolled his eyes and said, "Now get me a tissue."

* * *

A/N: Ah, yes. I think that I have gained a lot of haters for killing off Denmark here. Yeap. Bring on the hate mail.  
Anyhoo  
Thank you thank you thank you for reading this, dear reader!~ *sparkles and confetti*  
Okay, I should really go and rehearse on that speech thing now. (I need to impersonate Ramon Magsaysay or something. Idk. I might not pull it off, though. _Don't know who Ramon Magsaysay is? Google him. He's so worth your time.  
_A million thanks and salamats and mercis and whatevers again, guuuuys! :)


End file.
